Lucy's Average Day at Fairy Tail
by Winded-Reaction
Summary: Join Lucy in a normal, everyday day at Fairy Tail. See why she loves the guild for more than just the adventures on missions. No particular ship, slight hint at GaLe. Thanks for reading! Winded-Reaction


**AN: Hey, y'all, I'm back! This is a one-shot, with no particular pairing, just Lucy going through a normal day at Fairy Tail. This could potentially progress to a story if y'all like it! Thanks for reading!  
~Winded-Reaction**

I nearly fell out of bed when Horologium's key started vibrating, letting me know it was time to get up and get ready for the day. It was precisely 4:30 A.M, and it would be the first day of my new training regime.

I rolled out of bed, lightly fingering my rats nest called hair, and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. As it was filling up, I headed into my closet to pick what to wear this morning. I chose some black spandex shorts and a bright, neon pink tank top for my work out, and then some dark jean shorts and a scoop neck green t-shirt for the rest of the day, along with my ever-present belt and combat boots. I thought better of the combat boots when I went over what I would be doing during my workout, and quickly switched them for some sneakers and bright yellow socks.

I laid my outfit out on my bed and went back to my now full bath. Pouring in some vanilla scented bath salts and bubbles, I started humming some random tunes. I lowered myself into the delicious warmth of the tub, and soaked for about ten minutes before mustering up the energy to scrub myself down with my strawberry soap and hair wash.

At precisely 5 A.M I got out of the bath and gently pat-dried myself with a fluffy towel. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, and decided to skip makeup for now. I got dressed and ate a light breakfast of a bowl of granola and an apple with some water. I put my change of clothes into my backpack along with two bottles of water, a granola bar, and my whip and keys.

I locked my apartment up on my way out, including my window so that certain fire mage wouldn't be able to barge in if he decided to stop by while I was out. I started my trek to the guild, balancing along the small wall next to the river. The usual fisherman waved to me and warned me to be careful, and I just smiled and waved back. As I approached the guild hall, I took a moment to bask in the rare silence and peace surrounding the empty building. I slipped through the doors and went straight to the bar to wish Mira a good morning. It was around 5:30, and I was pumped and ready to start my training. Mira smiled at me in her warm, motherly way, then lead me back to the training grounds.

I started with stretching, then jogging ten laps around the field, which added up to about 3 miles, before moving on to sit ups and suitcases. I worked on core for about 20 minutes, and took a break for water around 6:10. I downed half of my first bottle, then moved into the weight room for some muscle-building activities. I did 5 sets of 3 reps of Hang Clean, doing 3 reps of 80, 85, 90, 95, and then 100. After my arms got a nice workout I switched to back squat, doing 5 sets of 4 reps, changing my weight from 160 to 165 to 170 to 180 to 190. I knew I was going to feel that in the morning, but it felt nice to work my legs. The last main lift I practiced was bench press, where I did 5 sets of 3 reps of 65, 70, 75, 85, 90, before my arms nearly gave out on me.

After I got my limbs burning to a satisfying degree of pain, I changed things up a bit and worked on pull-ups. I was able to do 15 pull-ups before my arms started shaking from the strain, and I had to quite before I fell. I downed the last half of my water bottle, then went back outside to work on my magic power.

I quietly summoned Capricorn, requesting he come out on his own power so that I may have all of my energy for my meditation. He complied and sat criss cross in front of my on the grass. I mirrored his position and began to relax.

"Lucy-sama, I want you to focus all of the magic power in your first container into one ball in front of you. Keep this ball at a constant power-level, and try to move it into smaller orbs. Once you have at least ten of these smaller orbs, I want you to start rotating them around you. This will help you learn to control the output of your magical energy, as well as improve your ability to sustain your magic power for longer amounts of time."

I did as I was told, and within 5 minutes I had 30 evenly-sized orbs circling my person, getting faster and faster as I increased the number of spheres around me. I continued this until Capricorn told me to add my second origin. I continued circling my first container around me, as I focused my second container into a ball outside of the rotating orbs. It took another 10 minutes for me to split my second sphere into 30 orbs the same size as the ones already spinning around me, and add them to the merry-go-round of energy. I kept this up for another hour before I slowly started losing control and stopped for the day. I thanked Capricorn and sent him back to the spirit world, before downing my second bottle of water and eating my granola bar.

It was 8:15 when I went back in the guild to find some of our older members and our S-class filing in to claim their usual tables. I slipped into the shower room and took my hair out of its pony tail, brushing through the sweaty mass, before putting it up in twin pony tails and changing into my t-shirt and shorts, attaching my keys and whip to my belt. I put my workout clothes in my backpack, and stored it behind the bar when I came out. Mira came up to me as I put on an apron, washing my hands so that I could help her run the breakfast rush that was sure to start at 9.

"Oh, Lucy, you don't have to help! I know you're tired from how hard you were working this morning."

I smiled at her concern and shook my head slightly. "It's alright, Mira! I'll take orders and deliver them, while you cook, and we'll get dishes as we go, alright?"

Mira smiled at me kindly as she nodded and headed back to the kitchen, no doubt getting ready for the rush soon to come.

I started with washing out the mugs on the counter, before heading out and getting refills for all the member's drinks. I chuckled at all the requests for beer so early in the morning, but complied with a cheery grin on my face.

I kept up waitressing until Kinana got in half-way through breakfast, when she took over waitressing and I stayed behind the bar to clean mugs and bring dishes back into the kitchen.

At lunch time, Mira insisted I take the rest of the day off, and thanked me for the help. I told her that I was happy to do it- it was fun!

Just as I was sitting down to rest my feet from running around all morning, my rambunctious team burst through the doors, and a ball of blue fluff flew straight into my chest screaming;

"LUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHYYYYY"

I laughed as I caught happy, petting his head as he looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Hi, Happy." I smiled at him. "Oh, why do you look like you're about to cry? You didn't think I forgot to get you your favorite snack, did you? Why don't you go over to Mira and see for yourself."

Happy looked at me with wide eyes before wailing something about I was the best and hurdling towards Mira, who was waiting for him with the fish I had ordered for him that morning.

I watched him praise the fish with an infectious grin on my face. I turned to the side when I felt two arms go around my shoulders, one hot beyond normal people, and one cold like a popsicle.

"Hey, Luce!" My best friend and partner, Natsu grinned at me.

"Hi, Lucy. What are you doing here so early?" Gray asked from my left.

I sweat-dropped at him. "Gray, it's passed noon. It's by no means 'early'." I laughed at the look on his face as he realized his mistake. He grinned sheepishly, dropping his arm on my shoulder to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, I knew that, I mean… Ugh. NATSU, FIGHT ME."

I couldn't help but giggle at their antics as Natsu happily accepted the challenge and dove right in with a fire dragon's claw. Erza pulled me into a side hug, my head rattling against her armored chest.

"How are you today, Lucy?" I smiled up at her, appreciating the sisterly gesture.

"I'm doing great, Erza! I started my training today, and I honestly couldn't feel better right now."

Erza gazed at me proudly, nodding her approval at my chosen activities.

"I'm happy you've decided to take up training. It never hurts to get stronger, and it helps a lot in missions when you're more confident in your abilities."

I just could not stop smiling today, and Erza's praise was only adding to the need. My smile grew wider, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank-you, Erza." I said softly.

Erza looked at me with admiring eyes, before declaring she needed cake and heading to the bar.

I chuckled at my team, before going to sit with the newly-entered Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" My favorite bookworm greeted me as I came up.

"Hi, Lev! Hey, Gaj." I smiled cheekily at Gajeel when he grunted in disapproval of the nickname.

"Oh, come on, you love my nickname for you, you grumpy head." I giggled and brought my hand up to my mouth when he glared at me, but my giggles were quickly cut off when his glare turned teasing and he smiled at me viciously.

"Oh, yeah, I just _love_ nicknames, don't you, _Bunny Girl_."

I dead-panned at the old nickname. "Touché, grumpy-pants, touché."

After the little battle with Gajeel was over, Levy and I started talking animatedly about the latest chapter in my book, as well as Levy's newest find from the library. Our book discussion ended up going on much longer than we thought it had, for we were finally pulled from our own little fictional world when Gajeel poked Levy and said it was time to go home.

"You missed dinner, Shrimp. Come on, we'll grab a bite to eat on the way home."

Levy and I laughed at ourselves for having gotten so immersed in our discussion, before hugging goodbye.

"Bye, Lu-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Lev! Enjoy your date~" I laughed as her face erupted in a blush and Gajeel pulled her out as fast as he could before the match-making Demon could reach them.

I took in the sight of my rowdy guild before I shouted good-night and headed home.

I called out Plue to walk with me, and all-too-soon, yet not-soon-enough, we were at my door. I bid him goodnight, then unlocked my door and got ready for bed.

I pulled on some green cotton shorts and an over-sized t-shirt of Gray's before unlocking my window and crawling into bed.

Before I was fully asleep, I heard my window creek open, and felt the unnatural heat of my best friend's body slip under the covers with me. I was too tired to fight him about it right then, so I just murmured a sleepy, "Goodnight, Natsu" before slipping into peaceful slumber.

Yeah, today was a pretty average day at Fairy Tail, but it's days like this that make me love my guild even more.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! If you want more, let me know! If you have any suggestions, let me know.** **  
~Winded-Reaction**


End file.
